As compared to incandescent and fluorescent light sources, light emitting diodes (LEDs) offer substantial potential benefit associated with their energy efficiency, light quality, and compact size. However, to realize the full potential benefits offered by light emitting diodes, new technologies are needed.
For instance, there are needs in the art for technology to utilize light emitting diodes for illumination. Need exists for light-emitting-diode-based systems that can align light emitting diodes with an edge of a lightguide for illumination. Need also exists for LED-based luminaires that can be sealed for use in outdoor environments. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination and more widespread utilization of light emitting diodes in lighting applications.